zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Choice
It gets harder and harder to tell your allies from your enemies... Cast * Janine De Luca * Sam Yao * The Builder * Maxine Myers * Sigrid Hackenham Plot See Where The Chips Fall Janine and the Builder agree to band together for the common goal of not drowning. You'll take the least bad option and run towards the zombies to get to Veronica and the central chamber. Have To Go Round Them The zoms are filling the tunnels like water, and everyone realises they're meant to stop people getting out not in. Even shooting them in the head doesn't stop these ancient zoms, so you'll have to go around. Not Giving Up At least the zombies are only waking up behind you now. Janine mentions the Minister releasing the virus but the Builder's been briefed and isn't convinced. He does have an escape plan though... There's Water At My Feet The Builder's plan, as usual, involves explosives; mine the tunnels to cut off the zombies, then mine the ceiling and maybe swim to safety. Veronica's finally noticed water in the central chamber. Don't Have Much Time You, Maxine, Janine and the Builder set off your mines without collapsing the whole cave system. Veronica's trapped in the central chamber, and with he water rising fast you have to get to her quickly. So Be It The central chamber's filling up quicker than everywhere else, so Janine takes charge. Maxine and the Builder will scout the tunnels, while you and Janine blow open the door to rescue Veronica. Getting Out Of Here Maxine's found a way out, and Janine prepares Veronica to swim out of the chamber to safety after you blow the door. After grabbing her from the torrential water you all run for your lives. Get The Jeep Ready! You've made it out, but Sam can't come get you, you'll have to go to him. Veronica makes her choice, and goes with the Minister after shooting Maxine as a distraction. The Minister wants Sam kept alive due to his immunity, but orders the Builder to kill everyone else! Let's Run The Builder's chasing you towards the car, but for once something goes right, and he tells you to play dead to fool the Minister. He's sincere this time and wants to help. Janine seems defeated by everything that's happened, but Maxine is not going to let anyone give up. You've all survived countless times, and you have got a township to save. Transcript STEVE SISSAY: Yep, copy that. I presume you just got the same briefing I did. MAXINE MYERS: We can neither confirm nor deny. STEVE SISSAY: With respect, ma'am, there’s no time for that now. The water’s coming in. JANINE DE LUCA: He’s right. Mister Sissay, I have never liked nor trusted you, and time has proved me correct on both counts. However, we have a greater chance of staying alive in here if we work together. This place, I believe, was designed to be a death trap. SAM YAO: To be fair, Doctor Dee did say that the labyrinth was a trap. Although, he didn’t say death trap. He could have been clearer, it’s true. JANINE DE LUCA: There are zombies ahead of us, and the rushing tide of the ocean behind us. STEVE SISSAY: Zombies, we can handle. I’ve got a gun. You’ve got guns. JANINE DE LUCA: Discharging a weapon in this enclosed space with unstable walls and ceiling that could pour the sea down onto us if punctured? That must be our last resort. STEVE SISSAY: I’ve got news for you: this is the last resort. MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, and to get back around to the other entrance to the chamber Veronica’s in, we have got to run toward the zombies. JANINE DE LUCA: We work together now, until we’re above ground. We only have thirty minutes. Agreed, Mister Sissay? STEVE SISSAY: Agreed. MAXINE MYERS: And after we’re above ground? STEVE SISSAY: I’ve always liked a bet. We’ll see where the chips fall. Let’s move! MAXINE MYERS: That sounds like a lot of zombies. STEVE SISSAY: Yeah. When I came through, I counted eight. They’re slowly waking up inthe chambers all along the exit tunnel. JANINE DE LUCA: Of course. They’re not meant to stop us getting in. SAM YAO: They’re to stop you getting out. MAXINE MYERS: With whatever Veronica’s found in that chamber. Still can’t raise her on the radio, Sam? SAM YAO: Her headset’s working, she’s just not answering. I did hear her mutter, “Goodness” at one point, which is how I know. MAXINE MYERS: Here they come. There must be twenty-five by now? And there are miles of niches all along these tunnels. There are more coming. STEVE SISSAY: Well, an army of zombies might have been enough to stop people getting out of here a thousand years ago, but they reckoned without artillery, didn’t they? weapon JANINE DE LUCA: Heavy bore shotgun? Is that really necessary? STEVE SISSAY: Can’t be too careful. zombie splatters MAXINE MYERS: shouts It’s got me! shouts JANINE DE LUCA: You shot its head clean through, and it’s still going! splatter Stop that! Let her go! MAXINE MYERS: No! gunshots JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, grab the doctor. Get that thing off her! gunshots STEVE SISSAY: It’s still… all the bits are still coming for us! MAXINE MYERS: Christ! Every part of it will be infectious. It almost got me! And the hands, and the legs, and the intestines are still coming towards us. JANINE DE LUCA: We can’t get through that army. We have to go around them. This way. Run! SAM YAO: Alright, guys. The tunnels at the north end are basically full of water now. I can’t raise Veronica. How’s your zombie situation? zombie splatters MAXINE MYERS: We’re still alive, Sam, and uh, we’re working our way through the tunels. I can see them waking up behind us as we go. Whatever else they say about the Vikings, they knew how to keep their hundreds of almost indestructable zombies in good shape for the apocalypse. SAM YAO: Whatever’s inside there, they obviously didn’t want it getting out. JANINE DE LUCA: Sissay, your eight. zombie splatters STEVE SISSAY: Your ten, De Luca. splatters JANINE DE LUCA: Thanks. STEVE SISSAY: God. They just don’t stop coming. JANINE DE LUCA: They won’t. They’re clearly designed for that. Every part of the body keeps moving until blown to smithereens. Whatever you and the Minister infected the human race with is clearly some attenuated strain of the original virus. STEVE SISSAY: laughs Oh yeah, they said you’d say that. JANINE DE LUCA: We have evidence. Why else would we risk everything to come down here? It was your people who brought this monstrosity on the human race. They were prepared for it before it happened. STEVE SISSAY: Best to be prepared. I like to be on the winning side. JANINE DE LUCA: Good Lord. Doctor Lobatse’s quite correct. Either you cannot tell right from wrong, or you simply don’t care. It’s pure self-interest with you. Your eight, again. zombie splatters STEVE SISSAY: We can’t defeat them. Not like this. We’re not going to be able to get ourselves out of here before the waves come, let alone Veronica. JANINE DE LUCA: We’re not giving up. STEVE SISSAY: No. I’ve got an idea. Come with me. Fast, before this tunnel comes alive with zoms. MAXINE MYERS: Oh God. There are more here, even in the tiny crawlspaces. Child zombies! SAM YAO: The water’s breaking in through the central portion of the labyrinth. STEVE SISSAY: They’re all coming from the entrances to the labyrinth, right? JANINE DE LUCA: The tunnels around the entrance leading to the entrance, yes. STEVE SISSAY: The farther we get from the entrance, the fewer there are. We could take these if we didn’t have those coming after us! MAXINE MYERS: The children are waking up, look! growl SAM YAO: They must have done that to children on purpose. STEVE SISSAY: bag Here. Five, take these. De Luca, here. Myers. JANINE DE LUCA: Mines. They’ll blow some of those zombies to pieces, yes, but - STEVE SISSAY: No, we go to these points and we set them off together. We bring the walls down. We’ll seal them off from us. SAM YAO: Yeah, you’ll also be sealing yourselves off from the exit, won’t you? MAXINE MYERS: He’s right. There’s no point in sealing ourselves in here. We’re going to die down here. JANINE DE LUCA: We can’t fight them off. We’ll die down here within the next eight minutes if we don’t do this. If we do it, we might have bought ourselves fifteen minutes more. Time to mine the ceiling, and perhaps swim to safety. SAM YAO: Perhaps? JANINE DE LUCA: We work with what we’ve got. Five, you take the strut on the far left. I’ll take the far right. Sissay, you’re here. Myers, here. If we go together, we’ll seal one half of the labyrinth off effectively. SAM YAO: Seal it off from the exit. JANINE DE LUCA: There are two entrances to the central chamber. I suspect there will be another exit to this structure. MAXINE MYERS: And if you’re wrong? JANINE DE LUCA: Then we will have died fighting. Ready? STEVE SISSAY: Ready. MAXINE MYERS: Ready. VERONICA MCSHELL: Runner Five, Janine, can you hear me? There’s water around my feet. MAXINE MYERS: They’re coming, they’re coming! JANINE DE LUCA: Nearly there, Doctor Myers. We are all in position now. One each at four points across the labyrinth. Now, go! collapse MAXINE MYERS: My Lord! JANINE DE LUCA: The ceiling’s held. Sissay, Myers, Five? STEVE SISSAY: It’s held here, too. MAXINE MYERS: Was that a question? JANINE DE LUCA: Oh, yes. There was some possibility that the explosions would destroy the structural integrity of the whole megalith. SAM YAO: Uh, the water does seem to be coming in much faster now. How are you holding up, Veronica? VERONICA MCSHELL: It’s coming in waves. It’s up to my waist now. This whole chamber is on a lower level than the rest of the labyrinth, and I can’t get the second door open. MAXINE MYERS: The water is coming in. I see it! JANINE DE LUCA: We must all head towards the central chamber from the north side. MAXINE MYERS: Are you saying to run into the rolling tidal wave of brown water? JANINE DE LUCA: The water should not go past your knees at this stage. It is our only hope of escape. Hurry, please. We don’t have much time. VERONICA MCSHELL: I’m scared! I… I can’t touch the bottom anymore. JANINE DE LUCA: You’re going to be alright, Miss McShell. We’re coming to free you. SAM YAO: The water’s pouring into that central chamber faster than anywhere else in the labyrinth. Must have been built that way. JANINE DE LUCA: Deep floor. There were steps down to the door. This whole place is designed to stop what’s in there from getting out. VERONICA MCSHELL: My… my head keeps slipping under the water. SAM YAO: I’ve got you on comms, Veronica. I’m going to keep talking to you as long as I can, and the Minister’s let her comms block drop a little. I expect she doesn’t care what we say anymore. VERONICA MCSHELL: I like hearing your voice. SAM YAO: We are not going to leave you in there, Veronica. We’re not leaving you to die! JANINE DE LUCA: Ah, good. Sissay, Myers, Five. Together again. Sissay, give me your explosives. STEVE SISSAY: I don’t think I should be doing that. I’m here for - MAXINE MYERS: We don’t really care what you’re here for. I don’t know why you want this cure, since it was your boss who started the damn apocalypse in the first place, but now, we’re concerned with getting out alive, right? So you do what Janine tells you, and keep your mouth shut! STEVE SISSAY: Uh, right. JANINE DE LUCA: You are going to explore the left hand passage. Myers, you’re taking the right hand passage. I want you reporting back every three minutes with what you’ve found. Five, we’re going to get Miss McShell. We’re blasting down the door of that central chamber, and if that brings the roof down on us, so be it. With me, Five. JANINE DE LUCA: Miss McShell, we’re in the passage by the door. Can you hear us? SAM YAO: The central chamber’s full of water, Janine. Her voice will be muffled. JANINE DE LUCA: The door’s almost totally underwater. The steps are flooded. When we blow the door, Miss McShell will still have to swim out. Take these explosives, Five. Place them there, and there. SAM YAO: Veronica, I’ve got a patchy link for you, cobbled together and bounced around. I don’t know how long it will hold, but I thought you’d want to hear her voice. NADIA AL HANAKI: Veronica, can you hear me? VERONICA MCSHELL: Yes. NADIA AL HANAKI: You’re going to have to be very brave. Braver than you’ve ever been before. VERONICA MCSHELL: I know. I have a little pocket of air still. NADIA AL HANAKI: Okay. You need to take a big gulp of air when we say, and then you have to hold your breath, okay? VERONICA MCSHELL: Okay. MAXINE MYERS: Myers, reporting in. I have a passage with breathable air, heading towards land. There’s a second passageway slanting upward. There’s a way out! STEVE SISSAY: Coming to you now. All I found in this direction were more of these bloody indestructable zombies. JANINE DE LUCA: We’re ready. NADIA AL HANAKI: Hold your breath now, Veronica. Big breath, down into the water. You’re going to have to swim down. You can do this. VERONICA MCSHELL: Okay. breath JANINE DE LUCA: Now, Runner Five! explosion I can’t see her. There, there she is! Grab her arm, Runner Five! VERONICA MCSHELL: I’m okay! I’ve seen everything. JANINE DE LUCA: With us, now. We’re getting out of here. Run! MAXINE MYERS: There. I see daylight! JANINE DE LUCA: We must have come quite some distance along the headland. SAM YAO: I think you’re going to come out by the white fingers. I’ll be as near as I can get. The Minister’s chopper is on the way. This whole headland is – I mean, it’s been undermined by the sea sweeping in. I don’t think it’s going to last much longer. I can’t drive onto it, and she won’t be able to land. MAXINE MYERS: We’re at the exit, Sam. The way’s blocked with a large stone. STEVE SISSAY: Out of the way. VERONICA MCSHELL: I’ve seen everything, Doctor Myers. The paintings on the walls in the central chamber. Oh, I wish you could have seen it! I understand it all, now. MAXINE MYERS: There’ll be time for that when we’ve got out safely, Veronica. The Minister will be coming after you. STEVE SISSAY: Heads down! explosion SAM YAO: Right, I’m ready for you. Car’s ready. You just need to make it to me. We’ll get away from here, and then we’ll find a way to get the word out. There are still people who trust us. We can set up a bigger network like the system I patched Nadia in through. We can do it! Just get here! MAXINE MYERS: When did it get to be nighttime? JANINE DE LUCA: There’s Sam’s car over there. Do you see it, Veronica? By that line of trees. squeals SIGRID HAKKINEN: Veronica, I’m so glad you’re alright, my dear. We’re dropping a ladder for you. MAXINE MYERS: We will protect you, Veronica. We need to tell people the truth about what happened. SIGRID HAKKINEN: You’ve done so well, Veronica. And I know you don’t believe anything they told you, do you? You saw everything, I hope. VERONICA MCSHELL: I did. Doctor Myers, I saw everything, and I do believe what you told me. It makes sense. I can see that Sigrid would do that. MAXINE MYERS: Come on, Veronica. Walk with us to Sam’s car. You don’t have to listen to her. She won’t shoot you or us while we’re with you. The knowledge in your head is too valuable to her. SIGRID HAKKINEN: We’ve made certain promises, Veronica. VERONICA MCSHELL: Doctor Myers, you saved my life. MAXINE MYERS: That’s it. Take my hand, we’ll walk together. SIGRID HAKKINEN: It will all be as I have promised. MAXINE MYERS: Veronica… no! You can’t take that! VERONICA MCSHELL: I’m sorry, I really am sorry! JANINE DE LUCA: Miss McShell, put down Doctor Myers’ gun! VERONICA MCSHELL: I can’t do that. I know you won’t kill me either, none of you can, but you still might try to wrestle me to the ground. In fact, I think you still might, Colonel De Luca. I’m very sorry, but I’m going to have to do something to distract you. JANINE DE LUCA: Put that weapon down! MAXINE MYERS shouts SAM YAO: Max! MAXINE MYERS: Ah, god! She hit me in the arm! I think – yeah, I think it’s just a flesh wound. JANINE DE LUCA: Miss McShell is getting into the chopper. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Oh, Mister Sam Yao. I’m glad you’re here, too. You have been very important to me all of these months. Do you know it was your presence at Abel that convinced me I had to proceed with caution? SAM YAO: Ah, thanks. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Yes. I’m rather surprised you haven’t guessed the whole thing yet. Blood samples taken from you in the first flush of the outbreak, at the point that you received your rather unfortunate tattoo, convinced me that you are immune. And immunity to the zombie plague is heritable, you see. Your daughter will almost certainly also be immune. MAXINE MYERS: Don’t you say a thing about my daughter. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Ah, well. She’s with Doctor Cohen now, isn’t she? And soon, as we advance on Abel, they’ll both be with us. SAM YAO: You can’t take her. Everyone in Abel will die before they let you. SIGRID HAKKINEN: You’d be surprised what people will do in extremis. The things they’re capable of. Oh, that reminds me. You, of course, inherited your immunity from your mother, Mister Yao. I did hear your touching thoughts on preemptively killing her after she was bitten. But there was no reason for you to do so. She would have been fine. SAM YAO: Oh God. I killed my mom. MAXINE MYERS: Sam. She’s trying to throw you off. She wants to mess with you. Sam! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Steve, that was a good job of work. Excellent operation all around. Now, take Mister Yao alive, if you can. He may still be useful. Finish the others. MAXINE MYERS: He’s after us. Sam, get the Jeep ready. We’ve got to run. Sam, Sam! gunshots MAXINE MYERS: Sam, are you reading us? SAM YAO: Yes. Sorry, yes. Yeah, I’m here, yeah. You’re nearly here. Don’t look back, just keep weaving. Just like that, yes. Go on. I’m sorry. It keeps coming back to me. I killed my mom. There was no need to do it. MAXINE MYERS: You didn’t know that, Sam. There was no way for you to know. JANINE DE LUCA: If it’s the last thing I do, if this is the end, I swear I will kill Sissay myself. We trusted him too long. It was my mistake. shouts Even if you kill us now, this thing can’t be kept secret forever! There are too many people at Abel who know the truth now. It will come out! STEVE SISSAY: Will you bloody lie down and make it look like I shot you? MAXINE MYERS: What? STEVE SISSAY: The chopper’s heading off. I’ve chucked my transmitter in the sea, but bloody certain they’re watching through long range. gunshots JANINE DE LUCA: Why should we trust you now? STEVE SISSAY: If I wanted to have killed you, don’t you think I could have done it a hundred times? Why do you think I didn’t do it while Veronica was talking, or when she escaped? Why do you think I just stood there? gunshots JANINE DE LUCA: Ah, you’ve shot me! And Five. And Doctor Myers is shot, again! whispers Drop to your knees, Doctor. STEVE SISSAY: That’s it. Here, my gun. Take it, so you know I mean business. Here’s my explosives belt. Take it all. I’ve been thinking. A lot. For a long time. I’ve never asked myself the hard question before, you know? MAXINE MYERS: The hard question being, “Am I working for the greatest mass murderer in human history, and if so, how do I feel about that?” STEVE SISSAY: It’s, “What do I want my life to have been for?” SAM YAO: Oh, right. That one. Yeah. STEVE SISSAY: I know you’re right about the Minister. I’m pretty sure I knew it before you said anything. I’ve been trying not to know it for years. She was too… on it. Right from the start. On day zero, she was the only one who wasn’t shocked and afraid. I want to help you. JANINE DE LUCA: And how do you propose to do that? STEVE SISSAY: I know the names of every single person in the Minister’s organization. We can bring them down. SAM YAO: We’ve got a chance now, Janine! A real chance! JANINE DE LUCA: I keep thinking of General Bakari. All those years, he was always pretending. Don’t you see? They already won. They’ve got what they wanted: the apocalypse. Countless millions dead, for whatever reason the Minister decided to make it happen. She’s already got what she wants. She’s won, whatever we do now. Don’t you see that? MAXINE MYERS: No. No. Do you know why we fight? We do it because this is who we are. Now that we know what they did, if they want something, we thwart it. If they do something, we stand against it. If they’ve won, then we’re all that’s left, and we fight because that’s who we are! SAM YAO: Right. Yes, right! Wow. Okay. MAXINE MYERS: Janine, Sigrid’s taken your home. Sam, she’s about to take our child. Runner Five, she shot down your chopper. She planned to replace you with a double. She and her proxies have tried to kill you again and again. But you’re still standing. We all are. Now, we are going to save Abel. Let’s run! Codex Letter Runner Five, In all my time here, I’ve never heard Maxine as serious as that. It gave me goosebumps. I’m pretty sure Janine was impressed too and you know how stone-faced she usually is. Janine really needed that kind of pick-me-up - I think she’s still down in the dumps over Bakari. It’s been a hard time for all of us, but we have to look on the bright side, you know? I mean, if it weren’t for the zombie virus, Abel wouldn’t exist in the first place and none of us would have met. Baby Sara wouldn't exist... I mean it's crazy but good things really can come out of terrible things. I think that's going to happen again, I really really do. In some ways, Sigrid gave the tools to save our Township without even realising, by making us overcome all of the crap we’ve been put through already. It’s going to be alright, Five, because Maxine's right. We’re going to take Abel back, if it’s the last thing we do. Sigrid’s going *down*. Sam Category:Mission Category:Season Four Category:Letters